End of an Era
by fictionwriter94
Summary: A *very* short story about the group immediately after shutting down the supercomputer. Just something to get myself back into the fanfic world


**(A/N): In which I slowly rejoin the FanFiction site…we just binge-watched all of Code Lyoko so I'm in a fanfic mood. Would like to complete some of my previous unfinished works (particularly All's Fair), however after reading them I couldn't stop cringing. My writing was so bad…I'd have to totally re-do them before continuing. Depends on what you guys think. But anyways, here's something a little new. Short, but new.**

"Well, what now?" Odd asked as soon as the supercomputer had settled back into its hole, completely shut down. Everyone looked at each other, shrugging. It was almost anticlimactic.

"We should have a party," Aelita suggested. "We've been waiting for this moment for a long time, and now that it's finally happened we can't just let it go by without celebration."

"Yeah that sounds great," Yumi grinned, giving a thumbs up. "How about at my place? Pizza and movies, a totally uninterrupted night. I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna enjoy no longer feeling on edge."

Ulrich nodded in agreement. "No more staying up all night or coming up with lame excuses for skipping class. Who knows I might actually get good grades."

Jeremie looked at his watch. "If we're gonna have a party, we should go ahead and get ready. Don't forget we have a curfew."

They left the factory for what felt like the last time. No more supercomputer, no more Lyoko, no more secrets. Aelita was cheerful, holding Jeremie's hand and laughing at Odd's stupid jokes about how now he was going to be a straight A student without distractions. Yumi and Ulrich tailed slightly behind, Yumi texting her parent's for permission to have friends over and Ulrich just enjoying her company.

"I told them we just had a big test and wanted to celebrate surviving it," she said finally.

"Well that's not a total lie," Ulrich muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "We've had tests all week, and we have even more next week. I'm sure I've failed every single one, my dad's gonna kill me."

"Don't stress, Ulrich," Aelita said with a smile. "Now that Jeremie and I don't have to work on programming anymore, we can totally help you study."

"Hey that'd be great!"

"Well what about me?" Odd asked loudly. "I could use some help too!"

"Yeah but your bad grades get balanced out by your art and language classes," Jeremie reminded, "Plus your parent's don't care that your grades stink. If Ulrich doesn't do well, I wouldn't put it past his dad to pull him out of school."

"Let's not worry about that right now," Yumi chimed, trying to keep the mood cheerful. "We just shut down the supercomputer and saved the world. Let's think about that, huh?"

"Yumi's right, you guys," Aelita agreed. It didn't take long for them to reach Yumi's place, reminiscing about their best Lyoko moments the entire way.

"I'm gonna miss my motorcycle," Ulrich muttered, entering the Ishiyama residence. "I'm never gonna have one of my own, especially one that fast."

"Well you might have one when you're older, but I'd be careful about the speed. You're a terrible driver, if you wreck as much as you did on Lyoko there'd be nothing left of you," Odd giggled.

"Yeah, you're one to talk, I might be a bad driver but at least I could hit the target more," Ulrich retaliated. "Don't forget who took out the Kolossus."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hiroki entered the room, Gameboy in hand, looking around at everyone. "What's a Kolossus?"

"It's a video game," Odd answered. "Much too hard for you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" Hiroki replied angrily. "Let me play."

"Sorry, Hiroki, we don't have the game anymore." Yumi waved him away. "Do you mind, we're trying to have some time together."

"You guys always spend time together," Hiroki complained. He turned and left anyways, leaving the group alone.

"Well, what now?" Odd asked for the second time. The group sat there, unsure of what to do. It wasn't often that they had nothing to do at all, and it gave them an alien feeling.

"It's gonna take some time to get used to," Aelita answered. "We'll adjust after a couple of days."

"Until then, my parents left money for pizza and I just got the new Modern Ninja 4."

 **CodeLyokoCodeLyokoCodeLyoko**

The pizza had all been eaten and the movie had gone largely ignored. The group sat around the Ishiyama's living room, reminiscing about the last couple of years. It seemed appropriate, given that nobody outside of them and maybe their children would ever know what they had done for the world. They felt like they had to talk about it, to make sure it wasn't some strange dream that they had finally woken from. Yumi, finally relieved of the stress of being a hero, snuggled up next to Ulrich, feeling comfortable enough in her life to start a relationship. Aelita and Jeremie had started talking about things not involving computers and programmes, and Odd continued making jokes and talking about how he would now have time for the cute brunette without XANA interrupting dates.

"It just feels weird," Yumi said for the hundredth time.

"Tell me about it," Ulrich agreed. "How am I gonna sleep without Einstein calling me in the middle of the night."

"Like I'm not happy about my computer beeping at me constantly," Jeremie joked back. "Imagine all the computer space I can clear up getting rid of Lyoko software."

"What are you gonna do with it?" Aelita asked, interested. Jeremie shrugged.

"You should make a new virtual world," Odd suggested. "Somewhere we can go and play around in without the threat of danger."

"Yeah, fat chance," Jeremie replied. He was done with virtual worlds. He glanced at his watch. "Hey, we're gonna miss curfew if we don't get going. No more Lyoko should mean no more getting into trouble."

"Speak for yourself." Odd rubbed his hands together. "All this free time, I can plan the best pranks. This school won't know what hit it."

The group got up, wishing Yumi a good night, then made their way to the school. Ulrich spent the entire trip on his phone, smiling occasionally.

"What are you up to, Ulrich?" Aelita asked. "I've never seen you smile so much."

"Oh, nothing." Ulrich pocketed his mobile. "Just…texting Yumi. What about you two? Are Mr. and Mrs. Einstein going to become an actual thing? Nothing to get in your way now."

Jeremie and Aelita blushed and stuttered their answers of "I don't know" and "We'll have to see". Aelita parted ways from the boys at the dorm stairs, and Jeremie disappeared behind his own door. Odd and Ulrich continued to their room, flopping down on their respective beds and each letting out a heavy sigh.

"I think things are going to get a lot better from here on out," Odd said happily, petting Kiwi. Ulrich hummed his agreement, happy to end the long, battle-filled chapter of his life.

 **Like I said, really short, but helped me to get in the fanfic mood again..please review and check out my other work!**


End file.
